


Bad, Better, Best, Worst, and Not So Bad

by LanMao



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt Jim, Hurt Kirk, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Star Trek: Into Darkness, Protective Bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanMao/pseuds/LanMao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim never thought that for the first time he drink abroad the ship could lead him into the most unpredictable outcome, where the only danger the Enterprise has to face is himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not betaed and English is not my first language. Please bear with my stupidity and enjoy :')

“Captain.”

“Yes, Mr. Spock?” Jim turned around to see his first officer standing slightly behind him. He noticed that Spock waited for everyone in the meeting room cleared before he continued. It means he preferred the conversation he was about to make can only be heard by the two of them, which was not a good sign.

“It is curious that your late arrival occurred for the first time in today’s morning briefing, Captain. Also, I observed that you are now experiencing photophobia, sensitivity to loud sounds, and have bloodshot eyes.”

Jim did having all of those, plus headache and nausea at the moment, no, from the time he woke up actually, and he knew exactly where this conversation is going. But still, he asked, “and your point is?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. Jim knew him too well to know that it indicates his disapproval.

“I can only assume that what you have is, in common human terms, hangover, from excessive consumption of alcoholic beverage.” Jim closed his eyes and inhales deeply. There is no way Spock would let it slide. And from the face Bones made during the meeting, he was 100% sure there will be another good round of talking right after this one. He can even hear him nagging right this minute and it made his head throb even more. He wondered why everyone can’t just brush it off with ‘rough night?’ No, of course they can’t because it’s a God damn starship. And he was being an idiot.

“Well, yeah, I might have a few drinks with Scotty last night,” Lies. He drank a whole lot container he can’t even remember. Damn, that thing Scott brought is awesome. “But it doesn’t mean that I broke any Starfleet regulation, right? I will never ever drink on my duty. In fact, this is the first time I drink abroad the Enterprise, you know.”

“Except the fact that you are late this morning, it is true that no Starfleet regulation is being violated—“ Jim smiled so widely even Spock had to stop for a few second before he continued with both eyebrows raised, “yet.”

Jim rolled his bright, but bloodshot blue eyes and swayed his hand in front of his face. “But Captain, if by doing so could impede with your ability to commanding the Enterprise, I must—“

“Spock!” Jim cut through before his half Vulcan friend could finish his words. “Relax. It was just a few drinks. Don’t make a fuss about it. Besides, it’s only our first week since we departed for the 5-years mission! And you already eager to take my position?”

“Captain, I can assure you it is never my intention to—“

A naughty smile rose in Jim’s face, “I’m just kidding, Spock.” He continued, now seriously, “The truth is, I’m so glad that after all of things that happened, I am still here, with the Enterprise, with its crew, with Bones and everyone,” he looked at Spock and smiled gently, ”with you.” Of course nothing changed in Spock’s flat expressions, but Jim knew he moved something inside.

“I just want to celebrate and Mr. Scott just happened to passed by with the right instrument. So, let this one go, okay? I promise I’ll ask Bones something to clear my head and I’ll be the perfect captain you deserved. Like nothing ever happened.”

Some calculating seemed to happen in those funny Vulcan mind and he didn’t answered right away. Maybe Spock reflected upon what happened the last time he filed a report.

Jim saw his opportunity and grabbed it as he slapped Spock’s arm hard but in friendly manner. “Thank you, Spock. The best XO ever,” Jim said, wink playfully, and walked towards the door. “Now, let’s go to the bridge,” and he left his dazzled First Officer with his far too familiar cocky manner.

\---

It took Jim a few hours to make his usual commands to run the ship to the point there is not much left to do for the moment. The Enterprise ran smoothly and still a few days left until she arrived to the designated planet (Spock did the math so it must be right). Part of him hoped all of his symptoms could disappear as the time went by, but there was no such luck.

Spock looked, correct that, stare, at him from his Science Officer seat without blinking. Jim knew it was his cue to fulfill his promise. Even without the staring, was his intention all along to find Bones, fast, since instead of getting better, he was getting worse. He felt more nausea and his headache was far from gone. He never experienced a hangover this bad since he left Iowa.

Jim tried his best to stand casually from his chair and walked slowly to the turbo lift. Alone, he leaned back and rubbed his temple, hoping to ease the pain. While imagining what Bones would say when he sees him, he remembered that the only reason the good doctor hadn’t yell at him yet was because there’s a mild disease caused by viruses—similar to influenza—spread among the crews. Easy case but kept him preoccupied in the med bay and left with only “ _I’m not done dealing with you, kid_ ,” from his communicator which much to his relieved.

He walked slowly, eyes half closed trying to minimize the light his eyes got from the over bright hallway to the med bay. Luckily he didn’t meet anyone to witness their embarrassing messed up state captain. Med bay’s door swooshed open as Jim gave his best not-as-hangover-as-he-actually-feel appearance since there are more people than it usually is in there.

“Jim!” He heard Bones, louder than it supposed to be, from one of the biobed. “I almost come and get you myself if you didn’t show up right this minute!” he rushed to his side, grabbed his arm and dragged him to one of the furthest biobed, far enough from the occupied one.

“It’s not that bad,” Jim tried to defend himself, which he found meaningless from the look Bones gave him. “If you have to attend Hendorff, I can wait,” as Jim looked at the biobed where the doctor was before.

“He only need a TLD, Chapel can handle that.” He signed Jim to sit in the biobed and took out his tricorder. “Dammit, Jim. I know you are a reckless danger loving bastard, but I never knew that you are also an idiot!”

“Why did everyone think of it as a big deal. Hell, I can do my job just fine,” Jim shrugged.

“My God, man, you are the captain!”

Jim knew this conversation wouldn’t bring him anywhere except to his headache, so he decided to end this as soon as possible. “All right, fine. I shouldn’t have done it and I’m sorry. It’s only one time and I’ll keep it that way.” Seeing his expression, Jim continued fast, “promise!”

Bones’ silent treatment indicated that Jim already out of his best friend’s emotionally danger zone, although he’s still pouting when he started to examine Jim with his tricorder. “I’m fine, Bones. Just give me one of your magic hypos to make this hangover gone.”

“I’m a doctor. Not some miracle workers.” Still pouting, he learned the read in the tricorder. “Where did you get this stuff anyway? Our food synthesizers could never produce anything that can turn you into this... mess,” Bones pointed at Jim.

That’s it, Jim thought to himself. He could get away from Spock about this but not with Bones. He should have known.

“Well, err… Scotty kind of brought this special generation to generation homemade wine…” Jim could see Bones’ eyes bulged out, “which I’m about to confiscated of course, since you can’t bring any unknown chemical compound abroad the ship.” He added quickly.

“AND YOU ENDED UP DRINKING IT?!” Jim realized that addition sure didn’t end up as well as its purpose of being said. For a few second everyone in the room looked at them before Bones snapped out and raised his hand, gestured that everything is under control, hopefully. “What the hell are you thinking, Jim?!” now hissing to Jim’s face.

“But I feel sorry for Scotty! He said this was the last wine his cousin’s wife’s grandfather made before he died, but he didn’t have time to enjoy it since the Enterprise was about to launch and everything. So, he just brought it along with him,” Jim tried his best to explain in the most harmless way.

“Still it doesn’t explain why it ended up in your system!” Bones’ angry face stayed.

“Patient. I’m about to get there.” Now the doctor crossed his hands. “Okay, I was in a good mood at the time I found out about the wine, so I thought one good sip won’t hurt. Besides, Scotty had done a brilliant job so he definitely deserved it. Then I can’t even remember how I ended up in my quarter with all of those bottles I’m about to confiscated… empty.”

Bones eyes wide open in disbelieve. “I swear I didn’t mean it to happen!”

After a few minutes that feels like years, the doctor seems to loosened up a bit and Jim gave his best puppy eyes.”Fine. But I can’t give you anything right now.”

Now it was Jim’s turn to ask in disbelieve. “What? Why? I have to return to the bridge!”

Bones inhaled deeply. “No, you won’t. Something is off with your reading but I don’t know what causing it,” he really sounded worried and it made Jim felt uneasy. “I need your blood sample and I will be monitoring you for a while,” Bones said while preparing the biobed.

“I can’t believe it! I drank, Bones! Not jumping off a cliff while fighting a Klingon’s army in some deserted planet, for God’s sake.” Jim sighed and drowned his face in both of his hands, definitely depressed about this unpredictable outcome.

“It’s not about the drinking. Something is happening inside your body. It could be nothing, but it could be something, too. I don’t know, Jim. I have a bad feeling about this.”

Jim didn’t say anything. He knew that when his best friend is this determined, there was nothing he could say to change his mind.

“I’m gonna call Spock. You are relieved from your duty.”


	2. Better

“Bones.”

“What?” Bones answered without paying full attention to Jim. He is too busy doing… whatever it is he had been doing, Jim didn’t want to know anymore, beside his biobed.

“You know you can’t confine me here forever just because of your paranoia.”

“Yes, I can. So shut up and give me a couple more hours,” Bones said grumpily.

Jim sighed and dropped himself to the bed, using both of his hands as pillow and lay down lazily. “You know, I do appreciate one or two days off if I can just hang out somewhere nice, having a good time, and waking up with a chick… or chicks,” his mind drifting but he swore Bones just rolled his eyes. “And yet, here I am. Sleepover with a dude. In a med bay.”

Still busy with his things, Bones said sarcastically, “I had a great night, too. Thank _you_.”

It was silent for a few minutes before Jim finally said, “Okay, that’s it. I feel fine and I’m getting out of here.”

“No! Jim!” Bones finally held his head up from his PADD and rushed himself in front of Jim, who is now sitting on the edge of the bed.

He grabbed Jim’s shoulder tightly to prevent him from jumping out. “Jim, I’m serious. You might not feel it but I know. Something is wrong with you.”

“Nothing is wrong with me, Bones,” Jim gave his overprotective friend reassuring smile and take Bones’ hand off of his shoulder. “You said it yourself that it could be nothing.”

“Yeah, but I also said that it could be something. I’ve seen you die and it terrified me, dammit! I won’t let you out of my sight until I can clear this thing up.”

Jim froze. So, this was what it had all about. Not to mention this was the first time Bones actually said how he felt about his death—not near, since he practically dead—experience. Sure saw Spock shed a tear for him already gave Jim a pretty good picture. But he didn’t get the chance to see Bones before his _death_ to really understand his friend’s feeling. And he actually grateful about it. Seeing it would only break him, probably worse than it broke Bones.

“Fine.” Jim’s answer made Bones relaxed a bit in an instant and his mouth almost formed a smile. “But you can’t stop me from checking out my ship.”

Before Bones could raise a voice, Jim had already grabbed his PADD and communicator from the table next to his biobed and commed the bridge. It was only the beginning of alpha shift, so he knew exactly who was there.

“Mr.Spock.”

_“Captain.”_

“What is our status?”

_“Engines at warp factor 4, estimated time of arrival is in 3.14 hours.”_

Jim frowned, “I thought the planet is days far.”

_“That is correct. However, our current destination is Starbase 63, as I already informed you through my report 46 minutes ago.”_

“Yeah, I’m reading it right now,” Jim said as his eyes scanned his PADD fast. His ship took a detour and he didn’t even know (they must have broadcasted it when he was sleeping). That pretty much frustrated him. “Come down here, Mr. Spock. I want to hear everything.”

 _“Yes, captain.”_ Then the communicator beeped off.

A few minutes later, Jim could hear Spock walking steadily towards him. At that time, he no longer sitting in his biobed, instead he sat in a chair next to it with his eyes glued to his PADD. Bones had just gone somewhere, talking about lab results.

“So,” still sitting, Jim looked at his First Officer, “last night you found a distress signal from USS Talos, which happened to be stranded because of engineering malfunction after being attacked by a Nausicaan Pirate but succeeded on catching the pirate, aided them, and then agreed to send the prisoners to the base in their behalf.”

“Yes, Captain. Except that Lieutenant Uhura was the one who found the distress signal. Also, I already informed Starfleet regarding the matter, and they agreed sending the prisoners to the designated starbase is the best course of action, seeing the repair work could take quite amount of time.”

Jim sighed loudly and leaned back to his chair. “Great. Thank you, Mr. Spock.”

Spock gave Jim the once-over and interlaced his hand casually behind his back before he began, “May I ask what displeased you? I believe none of my decision as acting captain was inapt.”

“No, no, no. You actually did amazing job, Spock” Jim smiled gently for a second before it turned sour, “while I’m here doing nothing.” And he slumped deeper into his chair.

Spock took a step forward. “Captain, it is unavoidable if your health temporarily prevents you from performing your duty as the captain of the Enterprise.”

Jim frowned. “It’s not my health that prevents me, Spock. It’s Bones.” Jim put his PADD on his biobed next to him. “He insisted that I’m not fine when the fact is the exact opposite. Hell, I feel perfect I might beat you up if we come to blows.”

A smirk shown on Jim’s face as Spock raised an eyebrow.

“I really wanna see you try.” A grumpy voice filled the air and two pairs of eyes automatically followed the source. It came from Bones who walked closer while tapping his PADD.  

“How is the captain’s condition, doctor?” Spock asked.

“Honestly, I don’t know. It baffled me.” Bones said truthfully, ignoring Jim’s “I’m fine”.

“I took a blood sample again this morning and the result is…” The doctor shook his head in defeat.

Spock tilted his head in curiosity and held out his right hand. “May I?”

Bones was reluctant at first but hand over his PADD to Spock after Jim gave him a nod.

The half Vulcan studied the data for a brief moment before he said, “fascinating.”

Jim got up from his chair, walked towards Spock and stood beside him to see what fascinated his First Officer. “What? What is it?”

“Your cells are undergoing mutation in molecular level, Captain. Furthermore, the mutation rate is rapid and cannot be determined whether this can cause errors in protein sequence or not.”

Jim’s forehead furrowed, “which means…?”

“You are mutating but we don’t know if it could turn harmful and eventually kills you,” Bones answered crudely, but Jim understood that Bones’ frustration was more to himself than Jim.

Jim winced. “That’s weird. I swear I didn’t feel anything.” That’s the truth. Even all of the bad things he felt from yesterday’s hangover were gone completely when he woke up this morning. And he didn’t exaggerating when he said he could beat Spock. He had felt like in his prime condition.

“Have you considered this as the result of the radiation?” Spock asked as he looked at Bones.

“Of course I did! But I’m sure that the serum did its job and returned him to normal. Well, as normal as he could get.” Bones glanced at Jim before he continued, “You can compare all of his normal sequence DNA even far from before the transfusion up until now. The change only happened yesterday.”

Jim glared at his doctor friend. “You have my DNA sample since years ago? When did you get all of that?”

Bones smirked. “Boy, you don’t want to know.”

“Wait,” Jim’s eyes narrowed. “Is it possible that me drinking yesterday got anything to do with it?”

“That’s my theory. But I can’t proof it if there’s no sample from the thing you drank, which happened to be gone entirely!”

“Hey, I need to get rid of the evidence!” Jim grinned.

When Bones had about to say something, his attention moved to Spock who now busy typing in the doctor’s PADD. “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

“I am studying the serum you had made from Khan’s blood, doctor. Thereafter, I calculate the odds of the mutation’s final result to be similar with Khan’s blood cell at 84.9%. However, this result is indeed not definite without the proper sample of the trigger component.”

Bones’ jaw dropped, “are you saying that Jim’s cells are turning like Khan’s?”

“Affirmative.”

Terror overtook Bones’ face and he quickly looked at Jim, expecting his best friend to be freaking out, except he didn’t. The captain only stood there solemnly.

“Jim, I—“ before Bones could finish his sentence, Jim’s face lit up. “Guys, come with me,” and he rushed out of med bay, still wearing his inner black shirt without his yellow uniform, followed by his confused CMO and First Officer.

“Jim! What are you doing?! You’re not supposed to go anywhere, yet!”

“Proofing a theory!”

\---

“Captain, I believe this is not a good idea.”

“Aw, come on Spock. You can’t be afraid, are you?”

Spock raised an eyebrow. Of course he did. “It is highly illogical—“

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?!”

“But you said you want to see me try.”

“That was just an expression!”

The three of them stood in the middle of the empty gym, forming a little debate circle of their own. Jim couldn’t hide his excitement as he made a few step back and readied his fighting stance. “Alright, let’s do this.”

“I will not engage myself in a meaningless fight or any sort of such activity with you, Captain.” Spock didn’t move an inch.

Still in his fighting stance Jim said, “If you’re right, I could be stronger and faster like Khan. Handling a Vulcan or two shouldn’t be a problem. Logically, this is the fastest way to prove it, Spock.”

“There are a mess of other ways to prove it!” Bones said, almost yelling, to Jim.

Jim’s smile widened, “but not the fun way.” Before Bones could say his protest, Jim ordered Bones to step back and readied himself once again. “If you’re not coming, I will, Spock.”

“Capta—“ But it was too late. Jim already charged at maximum speed and tried to land the first hit right in the First Officer’s face.

Though caught off guard, Spock easily blocked Jim’s obvious attack with his hand. A slight change happened in Spock’s face but Jim’s mind was too busy arranging his next assault. Another hit to the face with his free hand and Spock ducked in his attempt to dodged.

Jim kept advancing as Spock moved back and sideward. His punches intensified, finally forced Spock to instinctively strike back but Jim managed to catch his hand and landed a hard blow with his other hand to his commander’s jaw.

“Dammit!” Jim shocked to his own successful hit and bounced back as he waggled his hand. “I thought I was punching a wall!”

Spock slowly turned his face to Jim with his hand covered his mouth, Jim couldn’t read his expression. “Spock?”

The Vulcan opened his hand and they both could see a green blood dripping from his mouth, all the way to his palm.

Jim’s mouth fell open. “Holy shit!”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've already finished this story but not really sure if it's good enough. I am new to this fandom and I didn't realize there are soooo many things to learn about this universe. But I love it (definitely gonna watch the whole series). Hopefully I didn't made a mistake, but if I did, I'll be happy to fix it if you point it out in your comment below! ^^
> 
> I'll post the next chapter soon (don't wanna make the cliffhanger go to waste, right?)


	3. Best

“I appreciate your concern, but your medical attention is not needed, doctor.”

“Just shut up and let me see, you damn hobgoblin.”

Spock reluctantly let Bones took a closer look at his mouth when Jim finally snapped out and walked closer to them. “I’m really sorry, Spock. I- I didn’t expect that.”

The gym was still empty at the moment, making Jim’s footsteps could be heard anywhere. The light was quite bright and Bones could easily determine that it was nothing serious. Luckily no broken jaw or any sort, only a small cut and it already stopped bleeding.

Jim couldn’t hide his relieve as Bones turned around and now looked at him. Concern was shown all over his face. Less worried, Jim couldn’t help it but said in his usual playful tone, “He did beat me up once, let say we’re even now.”

Bones snorted and Spock raised an eyebrow. “If you are referring to the event that occurred 1.27 year ago, I do not think it was, as you say, even, since you purposely made me hit you. And it is illogical to hold any resentment—“

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” Jim laughed a little. “But still, does it mean that I’m as strong as you now?” Jim looked at Spock and then at his CMO, “Bones, it’s awesome!”

Bones’ eyes widened in disbelief and clearly, disagreement. “No! it’s not! Dammit, Jim!”

“As a matter of fact, you are not only physically stronger but your reaction time is also 2.3 times faster, captain. I understand now that your condition is indeed—“ Jim gave Spock a smug look, “fascinating?”

Spock raised his eyebrow, for probably the 20th times that day. Jim already lost count. “—concerning.”

Now it was Jim’s turn to raise his eyebrows. He failed to see why he being stronger and faster was not something to be excited about.   

 “See? You even make the Vulcan worried. That’s something for sure.” Bones crossed his arms over his chest. The doctor used to love debating the first officer, but now they seemed to ganged up against him. Jim started to think that this matter is probably more serious than he thought.

Spock looked, probably stared, at Bones. “As he is of higher ranking officer and captain of this ship, it is only logical to find any peculiarity on his well being as concerning, doctor.”

Bones just gave a dismissive wave with his hand and added nonchalantly, “nah, he worries.”

Jim chuckled. “That’s sweet, Spo—“

But suddenly the ship shook violently for a brief moment, making the captain, the first officer, and the chief medical officer startled. A second before the tremor, Jim swore he heard something. He knew it was far away but somehow he managed to hear it, not clearly, an explosion from the lower deck, most likely engineering.

Bones asked frantically, “What the hell was that?!”

Jim automatically went into his captaincy mode and held out his communicator. “Mr. Scott!”

But nothing happened. Not even a static. “Scotty!” Jim tried calling his chief engineer again but still no answer. “Captain to engineering! Anyone!” As he waited for answer, a few probable scenarios build up in his mind including his communicator was malfunctioning, but he quickly ruled it out. Something must have happened in engineering deck.

“Spock, go back to the bridge and report everything you know. I’ll go down there myself.”

“Aye, captain.” Spock nodded firmly before he ran to the turbolift while talking to his communicator, probably to the bridge.

Jim ran the opposite direction for a few seconds, and then realized that Bones was running behind him. “Bones! What are you doing?!”

They both still running but Jim slowed down a bit, matching his pace with his friend and gave him some space on his right side in the narrow corridor.

“Told you I’m not gonna take my eyes off of you.”

Now is not the time for debate, so Jim just rolled his eyes and let him be. “Alright, just be careful. I think I heard an explosion from engineering. Probably in Section 4 around computer bay.”  

Albeit running, Bones still managed to tilt his head and looked at Jim. “How did you…”

“I guess you have to add super hearing in my long list charms.” Jim let out a small smile and it covered his worry face for a second.

He almost arrived in engineering deck when his communicator rang, made him stopped and continued his way walking, not slowly but big-step-fast walking. “Spock, how is she?”

“ _The ship is still working normally, captain. It appeared that the shock was caused by an explosion from inside the ship, Section 4 in engineering computer bay  to be precise_ ,” Jim and Bones exchange a quick meaningful look. “ _Except for communication to the engineering, the damage is not substantial.”_

“Okay, that’s great.”

“ _As for the cause of the explosion, an officer reported that two prisoners had just escaped the brig and four security officers were on pursuit. The explosion is the result of their crossfire._ ”

“What?! How did they escape? Where are they now?” When Jim asked that, he already made his way into engineering deck, followed by Bones. They are too immersed with Spock’s report to notice a couple of red shirted engineers walked passed them hurriedly.

“ _Two out of three prisoners purposely beat up their cellmate, and when our security officers opened the cell to stop it, they attacked them and made their way out of the brig._ ”

Jim frowned, thinking how they could defeat his men easily. As if Bones could hear his thought, he suddenly said, “off course! Half the security officers are off duty due to the epidemic. No wonder they could just walk out as it was their mother’s backyard like that.”

Oh yeah, the flue. Jim almost forgot about that. If he thought about it again, the hallways are almost empty and there was no one in the gym. Bones must have confined half of the sick crewmembers in med bay and the rest in their quarters to stop the spread.

Spock continued, and this time with a sense of urgency in his voice. “ _Captain, one prisoner is holding Mr. Scott hostage and demanding to speak with you right now._ ” Jim stopped. “ _Do not come to the said area._ ”

But it was too late. Jim was already there. And so were 4 security officers holding their phasers toward a 2 meters tall, probably more, a Nausicaan holding his chief engineer with a phaser pointed to his head.

“Jim!” Scott sounded like he was between shock and pleading. Or maybe that was only what Jim thought since the engineer looked so small in the hand of the big Nausicaan and with fresh blood dampened his temple.

Kaplan, one of the security officers, followed Scott’s sight and saw Jim standing only a meter behind him. “Captain?!”

Now everybody’s attentions were on him. Especially the pirate who now peered at him. “So, you are the captain? That was fast.” His voice was deep and the accent was thick.

Jim’s mind calculated everything as he walked slowly between his crews to the fugitive after giving his communicator to Bones, ignoring his whispers of disapproval. His heart raced as the air got tense but strangely his head stay cleared.  

“Yes, I am the captain.” Jim stopped and held up his hands in surrender when the pirate pointed his phaser to Jim, only 4 meters distance between them.

“Give me my raiders and let me out of here.” He growled.

“Only if you let go of my man.”

The big guy’s dark eyes narrowed. “Why should I believe you?”

“No, you don’t have to. I’ll give myself up in exchange.” Jim turned 360 degrees slowly. “See? I’m unarmed.”

“Jim, don’t—“ But Scott’s words got cut off as the pirate pointed his phaser back to the engineer’s head.

The pirate growled again, “you have guramba.” That means nerve. So he said Jim got nerve. Jim probably heard or read about it somewhere and suddenly accessing those memories was easier than blinking. Great, now Bones will call him a smart smartass.

The Nausicaan signed Jim to come closer and he did, to the point that the other guy could stick his phaser in Jim’s forehead if he wanted to. “It’s okay, Scotty. Go,” Jim said to encourage his chief when the pirate released him but he just stood there looking at Jim apprehensively.

With a nod and Jim’s best reassuring smile, Scott finally walked away slowly, but still unsure and looked back at Jim many times. He listened to the sounds of Scott’s footsteps, and wait carefully until it was far enough.

“Wow, you’re really tall up close,” Jim looked up at his captor. While the other guy was about to said something, Jim kicked the phaser out of the pirate’s hand, followed with a jab in the stomach and an uppercut. His new acquired agility sure helped him a lot as the pirate’s counterattack was not fast enough to stop Jim. He moved so swiftly under the tall guy’s punching arm, jumped, and landed a final blow in the guy’s nape. Jim landed gracefully and the other just fell limply on the ground.

Jim could literally see Scott’s jaw dropped and the security officers just stood there in awe, pulling down their phasers. He also heard Bones scoffed, “show off,” and Jim’s mouth curved into a smile.

He actually didn’t mean to incapacitate the guy in a flashy way, though he’d love to. His mind was more than capable of calculating the most effective move, but his lack of knowledge on Nausicaan anatomy made his attack focused on sheer force. And everything just happened so fast. So fast that Jim almost felt like his body move on its own. As if his instinct is so strong it could take control over him entirely. And in a way, it scared him a little. 

Lost in thought, Jim didn’t realize it when the pirate woke up, held out another phaser, and pulled the trigger behind the captain’s back. Only seconds away from being shot, Jim instinctively dodged the shoot and the rest was like in slow motion. Scott’s body jerked, his face went blank and he fell down, back bumping the ground.

Jim stiffened, his heart sunk. The next thing happened is him holding the pirate’s collar-like part of his clothes and throw him single handedly across the room. A loud clang echoed as the big guy collided with the railing, stopped him from falling to the open space that connect the upper deck with the lower deck.

The big guy struggled to stand painfully, holding the dented railing. The blond haired guy just walked towards him like a predator cornering his prey. And he actually felt like one. He moved calmly but something rushed inside him, something more than adrenaline rush.

Jim saw fear crept into the pirate’s eyes as he decided to jump to the open space behind the railing. With his height and build, the Nusicaan could survive the 50 feet jump and landed on the lower deck. He believed no human could chase him that way. As soon as he thought he made it, something, no, someone, flew above him. Jim rolled as he landed with a loud thump and he charged fast, made the pirate flinched. Jim successfully kicked him in the face and he dropped.

With the remnant of his energy, the big guy crawled, trying to get as far away as he can from the human, but with no avail. Jim stepped on the Nusicaan’s back, stopping his movement. Without mercy, the captain held both of the pirate’s arms high backward, near to break it both.

The Nausicaan let out a high pitch growl, maybe it was his way of screaming, or begging, Jim couldn’t care less. As if it didn’t bothered Jim at all, he continued his way to tore off the guy’s arms. Just one little pull and…

“Jim!” Bones panted. He stood a few meters away from Jim.

Jim didn’t stop. The sound of bones cracking followed with deafening scream could be heard everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry it took so long to update. I keep fixing things and it never feels right *cry*. I just hope at least this worked out. Hope you enjoy! And your comments really make my day.


End file.
